Fights & Secrets
by typist67
Summary: After Sakura caught Sasuke with another girl, they get into a fight and avoid each other. But what happens when Sakura gets a call? First One-shot. Please enjoy.


This was insane. They'd been avoiding each other for two weeks. Well, more of they haven't said a word to each other. It started when Sakura had seen Sasuke, her boyfriend, with another girl at a cafe. He's never takes her to have something to drink at a cafe. When she confronted him about it, he claimed that she was a friend. She knew he was lying since she knew his only women friends were the ones in their little group i.e. Ino, Hinata, TenTen, Temari, Tsunade, Shizune, and some of the other ninja women they knew. It followed with a full blown argument and then both of them agreeing that they wouldn't speak to each other until the other admitted that the other was right.

So, here she was sitting alone in her god forsaken apartment. After the first week of silence, he packed some of his clothes together and went to stay at Naruto's. The only way she found this out was by asking Naruto himself. Of course Sasuke wouldn't see much of him since he'd be spending most of his time with Hinata. It had taken Naruto forever to realize that the Hyuuga heiress was in love with him. After that, they started going out.

Of course as soon as Sasuke had moved out, Ino and the others - including Tsunade - demanded to know what happened and started thinking of ways that they could kick his ass into next year. Sakura calmed them down, saying that it probably would pass over in the next few days. And look at her now, threes week later and she still hadn't heard a word from him. Hell, sometimes felt she was searching for him while she was walking down the street of the village. She found herself leaning this way and that and then realized at the last minute what she was doing. She'd turn around head into the grocery store or some store that was close, just to tell herself that she was starting to lose her mind.

Once, during this little separation, when she wasn't looking for him, did she actually run into him. It was in the grocery store and she needed to restock the kitchen. She saw him near the tomatoes - such as surprise - picking out ones that he wanted to take back to Naruto's. The aisle that she needed to go to, just happened to be right where she had to pass him. So, she took the chance of breezing past him. As soon as she walked past him, he grabbed her by the elbow. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours before he wrenched his hand away and stalked away from her, paying for his precious tomatoes. After that, she tried as hard as she could to avoid all the places that he would be, which meant that she had to stay away from the training grounds that she loved to train at. She wasn't going to say anything to him until he confessed that she was right.

So, here she was sitting on the couch eating cookies and cream ice cream with a huge spoon out of the carton, when the phone rang. She groaned, got off the couch, and went in the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Sakura, prepare yourself. I'm coming over there."

"Who is this?" But the line had already gone dead. Slightly scared, she put the phone back on the receiver and snapped the lid back on the carton, throwing it back in the freezer. She grabbed a kunai out of the holster that she kept strapped to her leg after Sasuke had left. Sitting back on the couch, she turned on the television, keeping it on some random channel. That's when the door opened and then silently clicked shut. Her mind raced trying to figure out who it was on the phone and was now walking towards her, her hand gripping the kunai tighter. Before she completely saw who it was, her hand threw the weapon. It buried into the wall next to his head. He looked absolutely pissed. "So, you want to kill me now, huh?"

"Sasuke, how was I supposed it was you on the phone? You talked so quickly and hung up before I could ask who it was."

He strode up to her and smashed his lips against hers, kissing her angrily. She kissed back with just as much anger. He pulled away. "Sakura, you don't understand how much I've missed you."

Wiggling out of his arms, she turned her back to him. "Well, until you admit that I was right, don't expect me to let you anywhere near me." She heard him growl and spun her around.

"Like hell will I admit that you were right."

She gave him one of her fiercest glares that could rival one of his. "Then what are you doing here?!"

"I'm tired of being away from you. I told you to get prepared and I meant for the serious punishment that you're about to receive." Before she could protest, he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. She yelled at him and beat on his back, demanding him to put her down. He just gave her behind a slap and she yelped, the spot between her legs getting wet. If he was going to punish her, she had play along with him so that she'd get him to admit that she was right.

He kicked opened their bedroom door and then kicked it shut. He threw her on the bed and pinned her down before she could move. He began to kiss her neck, sucking lightly on her pulse spot. She couldn't stop the moan that slithered up her throat. She felt him smirk against her skin. "Sakura, I'm going to go get something that will help me punish you. When I get back, I want all your clothes off except for your panties. Understand?"

She nodded and watched as he got off of her and left the room, closing the door behind him. She got up and began to take of her shirt and short and unhooking her bra, throwing the clothes into the laundry that was in her closet. She changed into a red lacy thong that she knew Sasuke liked. She heard his footsteps coming up the stairs and jumped back onto the bed. He swung the door open and kicked it closed, locking it. She gulped when she saw that he had one of his hands behind his back.

"Sakura, you look absolutely delicious."

"Sasuke?"

He came up to her and kissed her heatedly, shoving his tongue inside her mouth, twisting his tongue with her. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He dropped what he had in his hands and pushed her onto her back, settling himself between her legs. Kissing down her neck his hands began to palm her fleshy mounds. She moaned and arched into him, moaning his name softly, threading her fingers through his ebony lock.

He pulled away from her and she whimpered at the loss of contact. "Sakura, scoot to the middle of the bed and close your eyes."

She did as she was told. She heard him pick something up and wrap it around her eyes. "Sasuke?"

"Shh," he whispered in her ear, licking the shell of her ear. "I'm going to do something now and I don't you to struggle against me, okay?"

She nodded. She felt his get off of her and grab one of her wrists, tying them to something. He did the same with her other hand and her ankles. She tugged on the restraints, but they didn't budge. "Sasuke, what are you doing?"

But she got no answer. She was worried that he had left her like this. Suddenly she felt his hands caress her face. She turned her head and nuzzled his hand, kissing it. She shuddered when she felt him begin to kiss her stomach. She wiggled when he kissed the waistband of her thong. His hands worked their way up to her breasts and began to palm them again. She bit her lip to keep her moans in as he crawled back up her body and pressed his lips against hers, sweeping his tongue inside of her sweet cavern. She bucked her hips up and felt his erection through his jeans brush against her clit. She pulled back and moaned, bucking her hips again.

Sasuke growled and pressed her hips down. "I'm the one in control. Besides, you're getting punished." He tore the flimsy piece of clothing she had on and kneeled between her legs. He watched as she tried with futile effort to close her legs. He gripped her thighs and spread them farther apart. He swore he got harder from seeing her dripping wet core. He pushed a finger in and flicked her clit with his thumb. She cried out and bucked. "Sasuke...please..."

"Please what?"

"Don't tease," she begged.

He smirked and started licked her juices while his finger worked her and he kept flicking her clit. She mentally cursed him for tying her up like this. She wanted so much to run her finger through his hair while he brought her closer to the edge. "Sas...Sasuke, oh kami...don't stop..."

His tongue dove in and she cried out as she toppled over the edge, riding the waves of pleasure. She tugged at the restraints, silently begging to be untied. As she came down from her high, he licked his fingers clean. He grabbed something from under the bed and turned the device on. Her ears picked up the sound of something humming. She wanted to see what it was, but obviously couldn't with the blindfold on.

He rubbed the little device against her core. Her back arched off the bed and her head flung back as vibrations of pleasure washed through her. Her hips jerked against the device, trying to get him to put it in her, but he refused. He pulled it away, turning it off and laying it on the ground while she whimpered pitifully at the lost of contact. He unbuckled his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers and leaned over, claiming her lips in a searing kiss. She moaned and pressed her hips against his. He teased her folds with the tip of his erection while his hands fondled her breasts.

"Sasuke-kun, please!"

"Please, what?"

"I want you inside of me. Please!"

"Not yet. You must be punished first." He reached down on the floor, turned on the vibrator and shoved it inside of her. She cried out his name as she orgasmed. He kissed her neck up and down while the vibrator kept vibrating inside of her. "SASUKE!"

"I'm going to leave you to experience your punishment, now. I'll be back soon. Be a good girl and cum for me as many times in that period." He pushed himself away from her, even though it pained him to do it. He went into the guest room and laid down on the bed, listening to her screams filling the house. He groaned. It would take all of his control to keep himself from going back in there and having his way with her.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, or ten mind-blowing orgasms later, Sasuke walked back into the room, his control too close to slipping. Sakura was panting furiously, her chest heaving up and down as she was brought to her eleventh orgasm. He pulled the device out of her and turned it off, throwing it on the floor. The sheets were soaked with her juices and her scent was floating all over the room, it wasn't hard to understand why he felt like he was getting harder. She silently thanked him because she was drained and probably wouldn't have lasted another orgasm before passing out.

He hovered over her. "Are you ready for my cock, Sa-ku-ra?"

She whined softly.

"That's not an answer."

"Please...untie me."

"Well, since you were such a good girl." He untied her legs and flung the ties against the door.

"What about my arms?"

"Not yet." He slipped inside of her and both groaned as he began to move slowly. Her legs wrapped around his waist, almost afraid that he would leave if she didn't. He just kissed her neck, receiving her message. "Sasuke...faster..." she cried.

He moved faster, slamming into her tight core while roughly handling her breasts. "Is this what you want Sakura?"

"YES! HARDER!"

By now, he was going as fast as he could go. His balls slapping against her ass as she tightened around him, screaming his name to the heavens as he groaned in her neck. He reached up and untied her arms, still thrusting into her. She flipped them over and rode him, ripping the blindfold off while grinding her hips each time she came down. He grabbed her hips and bounced her on his cock, leaning up to take one of her nipples into his mouth. She threw her head back in a silent moan.

"Sak...kami, you're so tight...ugh...milk me like a good girl..."

"Sas...you feel so good...inside me..."

His balls tightened and he spurted his seed inside of her, calling out her name. She screamed as white lights burst behind her eyelids. She flopped down against his chest, trying to catch her breath while he wrapped an arm around her back and slipped out of her. She instantly missed the feeling of him inside of her. He sat up and reached for something. She didn't care what it was, because she wanted to sleep now.

"You really think that I'm finished with you?" he whispered huskily in her ear.

She screamed when she felt the damn vibrator get shoved into her. She gripped tightly to his shoulder, thrusting down against the thing, aslo creating friction against him, causing him to harden. He ran his tongue across one of her breasts, drinking in her moans and screams as he turned the device on high. He buried his face in her neck as she clung to him. Pulling the thing out, he threw it to the floor and forced her down onto his penis. She screamed his name and came. Feeling her walls spasm around him caused his orgasm to rip through him. He laid back and pulled the covers over them, pulling her to his chest and closing his eyes. She had already gone to sleep.

* * *

Later that night, Sakura awoke in a dark room, the moon shining through the window. She rolled away from Sasuke and climbed out of bed. Just before she walked into the bathroom, she remembered what had taken place before she fell asleep. She grinned and silently tip-toed around the room, picking up some of the ties and tying his hands in the exact places he had tied her. She did the same with his legs. Once she was done, she straddled his thighs and ran a finer along the underside of his shaft. He groaned as he hardened, his eyes fluttering open. "And I thought I was the horny one."

"No, this is just payback. Next time you plan on punishing me, don't leave the things you used laying around the room. You never know if I might wake up before you."

He looked confused before realizing what she had done. He glared at her and scowled. "Sakura, untie me. Now."

"Sorry, Sasuke. But this is payback for my punishment. I just have some of my own ideas." She reached behind her and turned on the vibrator. "You know that little device isn't only useful for women." She pressed it against his balls and he roared in pleasure. She ran it up and down his shaft. All too soon, he tugged at his restraints as he exploded all across her chest. He tried to get his breathing back to normal as he said, "Is this really what you felt like?"

"Not even close." She leaned down and took him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around him, then forced her tongue against the tiny slit. His hips jerked up.

"Sakura!"

She pulled away and looked up at him with innocent eyes. "Yes?"

"I want to fuck you."

She smirked and moved so that he was positioned at her entrance. She slowly slid over him, bracing her hands against his chest and he threw his back, moaning loudly. She started fast, bouncing as fast as she could. He tried to sit up, to pull one of her breasts in his mouth, but the ties were keeping him back. He growled. "Sak...untie...ugh...me now...shit..."

She leaned in close, capturing his bottom lips between her teeth. "No." Smashing her lips against his, their tongues twisting together as they moaned into each others mouths cumming together.

She sighed heavily and laid her head on her chest, skimming her nose against his jaw, as she slipped him out of her.

"Sakura, untie me."

But she was already asleep, snoozing softly. He sighed in frustration. He's be in the position until she woke up. Great. This was just what he needed.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura woke up, her head laying on a pillow. She looked around, finding the room empty and the sun spilling through the window into the room. Was last just a dream? But, how did she end up in the bed if it was just a dream. She rubbed her forehead and snugled back into her pillow. It hadn't been the first time that she had dreams like that. The scent of brewing coffee swirled around her. SHe sat up. There was someone in the house. She quickly put on a bra and underwear, and her nightgown, grabbing a kunai that was under her pillow.

She stalked down the stairs quietly. Peeking into the kitchen, she gasped. Sasuke was there, in only his boxers, pouring two cups of coffee from the pot. She walked up to him as he looked at her from the corner of her eye. "Ohayo, Sakura."

"Ohayo, Sasuke. What...are you doing here?"

"I do live here, do I not?"

"You do, but I thought...Never mind."

"What?"

She shook her head. "So, who was the woman that you were with?"

He sighed and passed her a cup of coffee, leaning against the counter. "Listen, I lied. And before you start yelling at me, asking me why I did, you have to understand that that girl was a cousin of mine. It was hard for me to wrap my mind around the fact that I wasn't the only one that survived the massacre. So, I lied so that I could get used to it. She had invited me to the cafe so that we could catch up with each other. I hadn't told her about me betraying the village."

Normally, she would have something to say, but this time, she could only stare at him at what he said. "Sasuke, I...I don't know what to say. I shouldn't have been so quick to jump to conclusions. I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter now, she went back home. She moved to the Sand Village to start a new life. She just got recently married and she's living happily in the village. She said that she was only in Konoha because she wanted to come visit the graves and pray to them, since she hasn't been here in so long."

"Sasuke, I kinda have a surprise of my own." He raised an eyebrow at her, silently telling her to continue. She gulped and twidled her fingers together, much like how Hinata used to do. "Sasuke...I'm pregnant."

The cup slipped from his fingers and smashed on the tilted floor. "Please repeat that."

"I'm...I'm pregnant."

She suddenly found his lips connected with hers, pulling her tight against him, making sure that she wasn't near the broken shards. He pulled away and smiled at her, a true smile. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, relieved that he was overjoyed that they were going to have a child. He rested his hand on her stomach. "I can sense it there," he mumbled. He kissed her cheek. "We're going to have a family."

"Yep, just you me and our child."

* * *

_**Please review people, I'd like to see what you think about my story. Please don't be too mean. =**_**]**


End file.
